Chloe
Chloe Piper is Thomas' girlfriend. She always got abused in one of Powerjohn25 UTTP's videos. Friends: Destiny, Nicole, Carley, Julie, Angelina, Ally, Adrianna, Kendra, Nakamario27, Saulius Mronzinskas Enemies: Erika, Zara, Annabelle, Zoey, Kumi, Candace, Kendra Cucchiella Siblings: Trisha (Leonidas' Girlfriend), Bernard, Typher, Marcia, Isa (Damien's Girlfriend), Gage, Coulden Pettit and Kevin (Cool Spy) Born: March 30, 1999 (Graz, Styria, Austria - but she grew up in Denver, Colorada, USA) Age: 17 Voice: Princess (until March 31, 2016), Salli, Kimberly (current) (Until October 31, 2016) Dad's voice: Diesel (until March 31, 2016/October 5, 2017), Steven, Simon (current) (Until August 31, 2021) Mom's voice: Kate, Kendra, Kimberly, Kalya Boyfriend: Thomas Bestfriend: Kate Lovposki Norwegian Name: Flora German Name: Tanja Name: Chloe Dutch Name: Lisa Romanian Name: Abby Danish Name: Katrein Polish Name: Annika French Name: Katie Afrikaans Name: Vanessa Swedish Name: Khloe Turkish Name: Anika Filipino Name: Khloe Color Of Shoes: Red Color Of Pants: Black Married: May 31, 2021 Died: July 31, 2093 (Aged 94) Grounded Series Planned: 2017, but cancelled, But Don't Worry, I Will Make The Chloe Series In 2017 By Using HoverAnimation - however, many people will dislike it Favorite Shows: The Adventures Of Kate, The Backyardigans, Teletubbies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Peanuts Movie, Peanuts Movie 2, Blue's Clue's, Wonder Pets, Toy Story 2, Blaze And The Monster Machines, Elmo's World, Tickety Toc, Teen Titans Go, Toy Story, And Wow Wow Wubbzy Favorite Halloween Costume: Cheerleader Costume Favorite Costume: Superhero Costume The Adventures Of Kate Season 3: With Chloe On January 16, 2017 Norwegian Voice: Vilde French Voice: Florence Chloe's Last Day In School: May 26, 2017 Goes To The Methuen High School: August 29, 2017 Grade: 12th IceCreamFanatic2001's Chloe Same but she has half-circled eyes in ForSchools due to her original eyes not being available in GoAnimateForSchools and her brain ( IceCreamFanatic2000 ) was mixed with the same person who uses half-circled eyes in the same software. She also likes Erika, Zoey, Candace, Kumi, Annabelle and Candace in her series along with other girls IceCreamFanatic2000 likes. She still hates Zara. The reason for that was because IceCreamFanatic2000 wanted to make her in new Comedy World. She did the same thing to Kumi, Kailina and more. IceCreamFanatic2000 even wanted to make her and Thomas in adult look. Her mom also wears earrings in her series as she wanted to make the earringless people have earrings because she wanted to make alternatives. I Hope Princess's Voice Gets Removed In August 31, 2021 Thomas & Chloe goes to KFC for lunch 21676935L.jpg|Chloe And Emily At The Movies And Gets Ungrounded NA_131010-1091.jpg|This Is The Methuen High School Chloe Goes To 21581938L.jpg|Chloe Is Excited On Her Last Day Of C Grammar School (she got all A+'s, her boyfriend got all A+'s except for English where he "only" got a normal A) Category:Former Troublemakers Category:1999 Births Category:Now good girls Category:2017 Series Category:2093 Deaths Category:Series Cancelled November 2026 Category:2021 Married Category:March Births Category:July deaths Category:Grounded Series Category:March 30th Births Category:July 31st Deaths Category:May Last Day In Schools Category:August High Schools Category:2017 Last Day In Schools Category:2017 High Schools Category:2016-2017 12th Grades Category:Grades Category:Students with constant A's Category:Colby Bard Category:Kate's Friends From The Adventures Of Kate Category:2000 Births Category:2001 Births Category:2002 Births Category:1998 births Category:1997 Births Category:1996 Births Category:2003 Births Category:1995 Births Category:1994 births Category:Grandchase Realcook Category:2004 Births Category:2005 Births Category:1993 Births Category:1992 Births Category:1991 Births Category:1990 births Category:1989 births Category:1988 Births Category:1986 births Category:1987 Births Category:2036 Adults Category:1985 births Category:1984 Births Category:1983 births Category:1982 Births Category:1981 births Category:1980 births Category:2006 Births Category:1968 Births Category:1971 Births Category:1970 Births Category:1978 births Category:1974 births Category:1975 Births Category:1976 Births Category:1979 Births Category:1972 Births Category:1973 Births Category:1967 Births Category:1966 Births Category:1936 births Category:2015 Films Category:2016 films Category:1900 births Category:1908 births Category:2014 Films Category:2060 Films Category:1965 Births Category:2012 debuts Category:1964 births Category:1969 Births Category:1963 Births Category:1960s Births Category:2007 Births Category:1961 Births Category:1956 Births Category:1962 Births Category:1957 births Category:1953 Births Category:1954 births Category:1949 births Category:1940 births Category:1937 births Category:1932 Births Category:March 18th births Category:May 2nd Births Category:2013 shorts Category:July 12th Births Category:October 6th births Category:February 22 Births Category:June 24th Births Category:April 10th Births